Love is capable of many things
by QueenJ15
Summary: Stark suffers a great loss but with his goddess' help he finds his path and love.


_**Author's note: This won't be a Zoey/Stark story. They will have their moment for a bit but nothing will happen. I have a headcanon that I mean to make true. If you're not interested, feel free to leave. If you decide to stay then enjoy and I'd love to see reviews. Thank you for your time. /Obviously I don't own any of the characters but my own that aren't in the series./**_

* * *

Stark had lost everything he ever fought for – the love of his life. They were ought to grow and make it through the transition together and she would become his queen. She had been the most talented vampire even known to the world. There hadn't been a priestess at this age that was able to do so much with barely any training. His Alexandra could control all of the nature elements, and even though it seemed impossible there was some kind of magick in her – magick that according to the book had been dead for centuries now.

Now along with the magic she was also dead. Stark had held her deceased body until they finally managed to get her away from him. She was about to become the strongest vampire anyone had ever known and now she was gone. Stark wanted to die too. He wanted to follow her in the lands of their goddess and make sure no harm ever came to her. He had to. She was all that she had left.

The teachers decided that it would be best for the young archer to leave the Chicago House of Night. He would have a new start at the Tulsa House. After all the vampires there wanted him so much.

'I'm not leaving.' James snapped at the high priestess. 'I can't leave. This was my home. This was… her home. Don't take it away from me.' He pleaded quietly hoping that someone would hear him out. He prayed to Nyx but his prayers were left unheard; or at least he thought so.

Two days later he was on a plane that would land in Tulsa. He was forced out of his home and away from the memory of his loved one. He at least had Duchess with him. She was all that mattered now. He was tired and wanted to go to bed but when they landed he was forced into a car and then quickly driven to the House of Night.

The house itself didn't look as bad but there was something wrong with it. The high priestess Neferet looked at him as if she had just won the lottery. She was creepy. Whilst she was showing him around, he only paid attention to the part where she explained how he can get to the stadium and she encouraged him to pursue his gift for archery. Stark ignored it. There was only one person that could make him shoot again and that person was gone.

Not paying any attention to where he was going, James almost bumped into a girl. She was covered in tattoos but nevertheless beautiful.

'Hello.' The girl greeted and reached out her hand. The moon on her forehead was blue and not full so she should be a fledging. But fledgings didn't have that many tattoos, he thought. 'I'm Zoey Redbird.'

'Stark.' He half-smiled. He decided on being polite. Then he heard commotion behind him and turned to see that Duchess was chasing a bunch of cats around the courtyard. He immediately called the dog who obediently went to him. Stark caught the priestess look and explained that the dog was staying or he would leave with it. To that he only got a sly smile. Neferet made the Zoey girl show him around and she seemed excited to do it. Reluctantly he followed her around until they got to what was to be his room he got in and shut it after half-mouthed thank you. He fixed his belongings and made sure that Duchess had everything before falling asleep. He slept for hours and when he got up he snuck a quick breakfast before putting on some sweats and walking to the stadium. He wasn't thinking of what to do but he knew he had to do it. He shot one arrow after another not thinking of anything. Duchess was lying on the grass looking at him quietly and he knew that the dog missed Ally as much as he did.

'Hey Stark!' the Zoey girl approached him. He ignored her and continued shooting to get his mind off things. It was a good way of coping. Apparently Zoey wanted to bond but Stark couldn't really listen to her, his head was pounding and he felt like it might explode. He then started coughing and realized what was really going on. For a second he found himself cheering, he was ought to be with Ally again in the lands of the goddess. Nyx had heard his prayers and was finally going to let him be with her. Pain shot through him, he curled up in a ball and coughed. Zoey was holding him in her lap and he felt the elements soothe his pain before he finally let go.


End file.
